


Napoleon's Women A Little Drabble Do Ya

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napolon can't say no to women, and Illya isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon's Women A Little Drabble Do Ya

Napoleon's Women A Little Drabble Do Ya  


_Chop_  


"Proklyatie, How could you Napoleon? You and your women!"  


"But"  


_Chop_  


"You agreed to this job without even finding out what it was."  


"But"  


"All she had to do was bat her eyes at you."  


"But"  


_Chop_  


"No more buts, I am bleeding because of you."  


"But you said you are a knife expert Illya."  


_Grrrr_  


"Are those potatoes peeled yet?" I am ready to start supper." Aunt Amy interrupted.  


"Yes, Ma'am," the two men answered together.  


"And this is your entirely fault Napoleon-your inability to say no to women," Illya accused as he bandaged his third finger.


End file.
